Conquest Aeon
Conquest Aeon is an upcoming downloadable Wii U and Steam title, developed by RosettaChiko and released worldwide on December 1, 2013. The game surrounds the leader of a country with a goal to take over the continent of Eternite, and overthrow all of the Antiliber Empire. Synopsis Storyline When you start the game, you are given a short exposition. Cia, your secretary, tells you that the Antiliber Empire recently took over the independant nation of Oeste, and the Ferrish territory near to Aeon. This is dangerous to Aeon due to how close they are to the country. You decide to go out and overthrow the Antiliber Empire before they gain full control of Eternite. In the game, you are attempting to overthrow the Antiliber Empire, and possibly gain any new land space by taking over other countries along your way. A side goal of the game is to take over all of Eternite. At first, you only see a view of Aeon and Aeon North. Cia tells that Aeon North had recently seceded from Aeon, and that you must gain it back. He explains battle to you, telling you about how to organize your army before going into battle. After you are done, you go into battle with Aeon North. After the battle with Aeon North, your map opens up to show more of the continent. You may now see Nadie, Jamais, Ago, Nairiku, Terria, and Naranja Isles. You have an option to attack at any of these countries now, but it's best to attack Nadie before any of the others. You are only required to take Terria, however. Nadie, Jamais, and Ago are very weak and not difficult to conquer. Terria is moderately more difficult than those. Nairiku and Naranja Isles have very powerful armies, and it is difficult to take these ones over. After taking Terria, you are asked if you would like to expand your map to west or east first. To the west, there is Vessel, Costo, Ferri, Antiliber Ferri, Esprit, and Oeste. You only must defeat Antiliber Ferri and Oeste. Costo is weak at land, but powerful at sea. Ferri and Antiliber Ferri are fairly easy to conquer. Oeste and Vessel are fairly difficult to conquer. Esprit is very difficult to conquer, being possibly the most powerful nation in Eternite. To the east, there is Calenta, Republic of Enfria, Calenta de Antiliber, Odes, Anbre, and Lutte. Republic of Enfria is easy to conquer, but it cannot be taken until Calenta is taken. Calenta is very difficult to take, having a very powerful army. Lutte is also difficult to take, due to the citizens being so passionate about their culture. Calenta de Antiliber is moderately difficult. Odes and Anbre are weak and therefore easy to take. After taking Calenta de Antiliber in the east, the map expands to the south to show Glacier, Surantiliber, and Antes. Glacier is tricky; Cia tells that little information is known about this mysterious nation, but that it is rumoured to be very icy. You decide to have your forces wear heavier gear. Once you go into Glacier, you learn that the weather is actually tropical, and are forced to retreat. After returning, Glacier is fairly difficult to conquer. Surantiliber is very powerful, being difficult to conquer. Antes is easier than the other two to conquer. After you take Surantiliber, your map expands eastward to reveal Hara Isles. They are difficult to conquer. Once you take Hara Isles, your map expands eastward once again to show the mainland of Antiliber. This area is way difficult to conquer. Once you conquer it, you have taken all of Eternite. Once your game has been completed, the game starts over. You are asked all of the questions again (seen below), but you have the same army strength and money as you had when you completed the game, giving you a major advantage when playing again. Gameplay Conquest Aeon is a strategy game. The game centers around strengthening your army and expanding forces, while keeping your army balanced and with your soldiers still having a will to fight. The player may customize their character or their country, and several questions are asked when the player starts up the game. The first question asked when the player begins the game is their gender. Second, the player is asked their title and their name. The name is completely up to the player (default is Nova, regardless of gender), but there is a set list of titles that the player must choose from. They are: prime minister, emperor (empress), president, or king (queen). See Conquest/Allyship for more on the titles. The title for the leader determines the type of country you rule. If you chose a prime minister, you rule a republic; with an emperor/empress, you rule an empire; with a president, you rule a democracy; with a king/queen, you rule a monarchy. Next, the player is asked the name of the country and the capital. This is, once again, completely up to the player (default being Aeon and Aeoncia). Finally, the player is asked to design a flag. If the player does not wish to design one, the flag will be set to this by default. Your main menu is usually a view of the continent. In red shows countries that are part of the Antiliber Empire, which you must take over. In white shows other countries that may be taken over optionally. In blue shows countries that you have taken over. Cia will talk to you between each battle. He will give you strategies for each country before you land an attack, and recommend what to do before you launch. When taking a country of Antiliber, you are asked if you would prefer to conquer the country as a part of Aeon, or if you would prefer to free the country as an independent state. You may, however, later conquer this independent state, if you choose this option. Conquest/Allyship When you make it to a country, you may decide to either conquer it or to be allies/open up to trade with them. Conquering a country gives you full access to everything that is available here, and partnering with it makes it a bit more difficult to get some exports. As mentioned before, you may choose your title when you start up the game. By doing this, you also choose the way that your country may run throughout the game, making the way you may conquer or become allies with a country different. If the player chose the title prime minister, it is a bit more difficult for them to conquer countries, but easy for them to become allies with a country. This could be considered the "normal" mode of the game. If the player chose the title emperor/empress, it is a bit easier to conquer countries, yet a bit more difficult to become allies with this country. This could also be considered a normal mode of the game, more leaned towards the easy. If the player chose the title king/queen, it is much easier to conquer countries, but very difficult to become allies with this country. This could be considered the "easy" mode of the game, recommended for first-time players. Finally, if the player chose the title president, it is very difficult to conquer countries, yet easy to become allies with them. This would be considered the "hard" mode of the game, recommended for experts only. Earning Money Earning money is an important aspect of the game, as without money, your empire would crumble! You can gain money by sending out exports to other countries or other parts of your empire. There are few exports to send in metropolitan Aeon, therefore it is easier to gain money after conquering more countries. Important exports in the areas of Aeon, Nadie, Jamais, Ago, and Nairiku, are meat, coal, iron, zinc, and timber. These are all low-paying, considering that they are common. On a rare occasion, silver and oil may be found in Aeon and Nairiku, which may be exported for high prices. Important resources in the areas of Calenta, Odes, Terria, and Anbre, are oil and metals. These pay fairly well. On a rarer occasion, gold may be found in this region, which may be exported for a very high price. Machinery is very high in value in this region, so it's best to send that here. In Aspersion, Glacier, and Surantiliber, as well as the regions of Vessel, Costo, the Ferris, and Esprit, the main exports are timber, steel, and chemicals. On a rare occasion, gold or oil may be found in the area. Coal and zinc are high in demand here, so it's best to send that here, as well. In Oeste and the islands of Hara, Antes, and Naranja, the important exports are fish and fuel. It's vital to get fuel from here to power the army, however it is expensive. A major import that they need is timber. In Antiliber, all of the exports listed above are present. Therefore, they are not in much need of any imports, and it's more or less an area that is best for gaining more exports to send over to other nations. Common exports usually give $50 thousand to $100 thousand. Uncommon exports usually give $100 thousand to $500 thousand. Rare exports usually give $500 thousand to $2 million. Army You have a choice for how many thousands of soldiers you may have in your army, for each branch of it. However, the more forces you have, the more money it will cost to command the army. You are able to spend more money to make your army's strength raise. Each thousand soldiers costs $1 million. Paying for more forces will allow more strength. To raise the strength of your army branches, there is a bar shown to the right of the army menu, with 100 segments. Clicking the plus will raise a red bar up a segment, raising your military's strength. It costs $500 thousand to raise the bar once. Once the red bar has reached the top, the branch of the army has been maxed out. The three branches of army present in the game are the military (for battles on land), the navy (for battles at sea), and the air force (for battles in the sky). Using one of these branches of the army, you may be able to plan a sneak attack on a nearby country from sea, land, or sky. Battle If you click on a country, a sidebar will pop up, showing information on the country. At the bottom of the sidebar will be a button, reading "Attack!". You will be told how many forces minimum would be required to take the country. If you click the button, you will be asked if you would prefer to attack by sea, land, or sky. After choosing this, you choose one of the segments of the country (if necessary). Afterwards, the player will be shown a screen that shows the terrain of the area, and how far into the area your army is. There is a dialogue box at the bottom of the screen. In the dialogue box, the player is told what is going on in the battles by the progress. Downloadable Content Four downloadable add-ons to Conquest Aeon are available, adding on different continents with other countries. Each may be explored at any point in the game, helping to add experience to the player, no matter where in the game they are. . *North Expansion - an icy continent, Olloska, located to the north of Eternite. *South Expansion - a desert continent, Saharia, located to the south of Eternite. Countries The "Segments" describes how many parts the country is divided into, meaning how many times the player must attack the country to take it over completely. Trivia *To imagine the size of Eternite, the main continent is about the size of Europe. *Project States was the original idea for Conquest Aeon, eventually developed into something much different. *Conquest Aeon 2 is to be released sometime in 2015. Originally, there was DLC ideas for two other new continents in Conquest Aeon, though they were both moved to be in the sequel. Gallery Eternite AeonContinent.png|Eternite File:EterniteLanguages.png|Map of languages in Eternite EterniteTerrain.png|Terrain of Eternite. Green showing grassy/tropical, darker green showing rain forests, brown showing mountains. Category:Games Category:Marina's Articles Category:Original Games Category:Throwback Player Games Category:Conquest Aeon